1. Field
This application relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning and removing liquids from carpets or similar fabrics.
2. Prior Art
Typically, professional carpet cleaners utilize truck mounted commercial carpet cleaning machines or portable carpet cleaning machines. These machines use long hoses and fluid lines to provide vacuum and water or a cleaning solution to a wand.
Wands typically consist of a long tubular pipe with one vacuum head having a vacuum port and a spray manifold or nozzle attached thereto.
The problem with a traditional wand lies in the design. Wands generally consist of one vacuum port which can only clean on a backwards motion. Consequently, the wand is moving in both directions, but only cleaning on the backwards movement. This causes a lot of wasted energy and fatigue.
The cleaning of large areas of carpeting is a time consuming and strenuous task. The extensive effort which is needed in order to push and pull the wand across the carpet can quickly fatigue a person using a traditional wand. In a commercial carpet cleaning operation, where large areas of carpeting are cleaned daily, fatigue will significantly place a limit on production rate.
Commercial carpet cleaning machines typically generate tremendous vacuum pressure which is then applied to the carpet through the wand. The vacuum pressure often causes the traditional wand to dig into the carpet, raising the inches of lift. Therefore, deadening the air-flow causing static lift. This causes the forward movement of the wand to be very strenuous.
Typically, a wand is constructed of a solid pipe with a fixed handle during operation. This causes the operator to tilt his or her body to one side, while slightly lifting the wand with their lead hand. All of the force and weight while moving the traditional wand vertically is applied to your shoulder and lower back. This causes unnatural twisting and turning of the human body, resulting in excessive strain on the lower back and shoulder.
Even with the problems associated with traditional cleaning wands, the truck mounted cleaning machines are still considered the most effective means for extracting water and cleaning carpet. Consequently, there is a need to improve the design and use of the traditional cleaning wand.
Several advantages of one or more aspects is to provide a cleaning apparatus with one vacuum head with two inlet ports that moves with ease and cleans and extracts both forward and backward. Another advantage of one or more aspects is to provide a cleaning apparatus which alleviates some of the strains and stress inflicted on the human body while cleaning carpet. Furthermore, other advantages of one or more aspects is to provide a head design which allows for increased airflow and improved drying time. These and other advantages will be described in greater detail hereinafter. One or more features solve the above-mentioned and utilizes a number of unique features that render it highly beneficial over prior art.
There are a number of patents disclosing various apparatuses which will accomplish, in general terms, some of the above-noted functions. The following patents are presented to aid in understanding and to some extent related to the current invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,541 to Williams, et al. (1978)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,600 to Albishausen (1979)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,203 to Yonkers (1982)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,518 to Kasper (1984)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,921 to Gleadall (1991)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,547 to Mayhew (1992)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,805 to Pinter (1992)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,439 to Allison (1993)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,652 to Holland (1996)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,598 to Grave, et al. (1996)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,289 to Collins (1998)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,198 to Pearlstein (1999)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,699 to Cho (2000)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,151 to Bolden, et al. (2000)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,539 to Baig (2001)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,506 to Sumner (2002)